devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Yousuke Nakamura
is a devil station attendant (conductor) at the Asashi Railways Shiratori Station. He is the protagonist of the Line of Zero chapter who met Yuuki Anzai during a case. Appearance Nakamura is a young man with an average build and a tall height, standing at . He has thin, wavy shoulder-length medium-colored hair with middle parted bangs and long locks framing his face. He has light-colored eyes and prominent dark circles under his eyes due to being a non-blood-drinking devil. He is usually depicted in his attendant uniform. After the timeskip, his hair has grown longer so he now wears it in a ponytail. Personality Weakly and timid, Nakamura is a very kind-hearted person. He is very shy and flustered in his crush's, Yoriko Narumi's, presence. However, this is because he transforms when thinks about someone he likes, which is why he would often avoid eye contact with her. He initially felt very lonely and disgusted with himself as in being a devil. He thought very lowly of himself to the point where he thought that if people saw his true his face, he'd have no chance of being accepted. He was also close to accepting his death in a situation. However, after the help and acceptance from Yuuki and his co-workers, especially Narumi, Nakamura changes his way of thinking and becomes a much happier person, which is evident in his and Yuuki's second meeting. He also has strong morals and a strong sense of right and wrong. He never wants to become a criminal by drinking blood which is why he very careful with blood and doesn't involve himself in situations where he can transform and awaken his bloodlust, as well as in conflicts with humans. Story In 2012, Nakamura was seen writing a blog post about being a vampire at home, where he expresses his torment when he transforms even when he gets excited or thinks about someone he likes. When he went to work the next day, Nakamura conversed with his coworker, Tamiya, while another coworker and conductor, Yoriko Narumi, greeted them. Judging from how he blushed and couldn't even look her in the eyes, Nakamura is in love with her. Later when Nakamura checked his phone for new comments on his blog, he got a comment wondering if he is the "vampire murderer" talked about in the tabloids. Nakamura had no idea what it meant, so he hurried to a newsstand and picked up one of the tabloids. Inside, there was a story about a serial rapist and murderer who left marks like fangs on his victims and drank their blood. Soon after, he happened to look out to the other platform and saw Yuuki Anzai. He was smiling suspiciously at him, but once an express train passed, he vanished. Nakamura had a gut feeling that Yuuki was the murderer. At the end of his shift, a businessman leaped in front of a passing train with blood splattering everywhere. Witnessing the incident which made him transform, he tried running away to hide it. Narumi was concerned for him, so she went after him and tried talking to him, but he lost control and slammed her against a wall. But he got himself to resist doing anything more and as he apologized, he ran off once again. When he walked down the tracks, he was devastated because he ended up showing the one person he cared about that he's a monster. Seeing the lights of an oncoming train, he accepted his fate. But just before the train hit, Narumi pushed him out of the way, and the both of them are soon rescued by Yuuki who grabbed them and jumped to a telephone pole. When Nakamura said how he recognized him from before, Yuuki explained that he's the officer pursuing the vampire murderer and that Nakamura was one of the suspects since he came out as a vampire on his blog. Although Yuuki was convinced that he wasn't the murderer, he thought Nakamura was weird for coming out as a devil online. Nakamura explained that it was his only outlet for his feelings. When Narumi came to, she appeared to be very relieved and happy to see Nakamura - and she was especially happy that Nakamura had finally made eye contact with her and expressed her desire for him to do it more, which made him cry tears of joy and relief. Yuuki then recommended Nakamura go to the MPD for tranquilizers and that Nakamura wasn't alone anymore, so things would get better for him. The following year in 2013, Nakamura met Yuuki again who had gotten off at Shiratori Station to transfer from there. Nakamura is happy to see him again, and explains how his relationship with Narumi is going very well as they have begun dating. He also told Yuuki that he came out to all his coworkers as a devil and they've all accepted him, which Yuuki is pleased to hear. Relationships Yoriko Narumi Nakamura is in love with Narumi and sees her as a really important person. He was initially very shy, flustered and self-conscious in her presence, which is why he would often avoid eye contact so he wouldn't transform. He was scared how she would react if she came out as a devil and was especially devastated when he almost attacked her during an incident. However, after seeing how accepting and supportive Narumi is of him despite him being a devil, Nakamura's self-confidence became significantly better. They are currently dating. Yuuki Anzai Nakamura is happy to have met Yuuki, as he made his self-disgust as a devil slowly falter. When they reunited, he claims that it is thanks to Yuuki that he is feeling so well now and that his relationship with Narumi had developed so much. Trivia * His hobby is writing occasional blog posts. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devils Category:Alive